


Spirited Away

by TamaoHime



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamaoHime/pseuds/TamaoHime
Summary: Taemin has watched one too many movies, and is taking this latest one a little harder than usual.Somewhat fluffy/angst short story :){based on a prompt :) }





	Spirited Away

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this was written in November 2017.  
>  Cross posted from AFF.
> 
> I was given a prompt in the "SHINee fanfiction world" facebook group.  
>  Let me know if you like it :)  
>  (I added the prompt at the end, so not to spoil the story ^.^ )

The credits were rolling across the screen and Taemin let out a long yawn, straightening up from his reclining position on the couch and stretching his arms widely to the sides.

The movie had been nice and quite interesting.  
Not something he would necessarily call a kids movie.

Parts of it had been truly disturbing or scary.

Like those weird little black spirit things, or that mask creature making a mess and eating people in the bath house.

The worst was the whole thing with the pigs, realizing that they were actually people who had been transformed.

The image haunted him now.

People who had innocently been lured into eating, then turned into pigs... He shuddered.

Just then Key and Minho walked in. They'd only just come back from their schedule.

"Tae, could you call the others for dinner?" Minho asked "I'm starving."

"I'll start heating things up" Key said, stepping into the kitchen.

After calling Onew and Jonghyun, Taemin slumped back down beside Minho. They chatted away about Minho's schedule while waiting for Key to finish the meal preparations.

 

They sat down to the table and to Taemin's horror, tonight's dishes mainly consisted of pork.

He swallowed thickly, glancing at his blissfully oblivious hyungs, then back at the plates. His stomach flipped and he lost his appetite.

An image of clothed pigs popped into his mind. The thought of those pigs possibly having been people... He felt nauseous.

'It was only a movie taemin, snap out of it!'

He shakes his head vigorously, earning curious glances from the other members.

He gingerly put some food on top of his rice and took a mouthful, slowly chewing, then forced himself to swallow.

Taemin watched with a paling face and widening eyes as his hyungs topped up their own bowls and started wolfing down their food, adding more to their rice whenever they finished the previous portion.

 

His hyungs were eating so much, barely even taking time to breathe between mouthfuls. They were just hungry adolescents after a long and tedious day, but Taemin's mind couldn't help comparing this to the scene he'd just watched.

Those people had started eating innocently enough and had stuffed their faces, like his hyungs were doing. And then...

And then they'd turned into pigs!

No no no!  
They can't turn into pigs! They're his precious hyungs!

His breathing got faster.  
He can't let that happen to his hyungs!  
He was panicking.  
He couldn't lose them! He needed to do something!

 

"Stop" Taemin's voice cut through the ruckus of the member's eating and talking.

They all paused to look at the sheet white maknae. Had he just said stop?

"P-please stop" he whispered. Small tears were forming at the corners of his eyes as he silently pleaded with them.

The boys put down their bowls and chopsticks, worry evident on their faces.

"Taemin-ah, what's wrong?" Onew, who was sitting closest, asked in a soft gentle voice, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I'm scared" he choked out. "I don't want to lose you guys"

He stared down at his lap, struggling to hold back the threatening flood of tears.

"Aww Taeminnie~, why would you say that? we are right here with you, we aren't going anywhere" Key said, wrapping the distraught boy in a tight hug.

"I don't w-w-want you to-to change"

He looked at each of them with his wet eyes.

"Change?" Minho asked, puzzled.

"You were ea-eating so much *hic* I-I was afraid if you kept eating th-then *hic* you would also turn into pigs" Taemin got out, his cheeks a little rosy from embarrassment.

Torn, not knowing whether to laugh or just squeal at his adorableness, the members gather around him, embracing him warmly.

They had all now realized what movie Taemin had been watching. He was such a sweet little kid at times.

"Teamin-ah" Jong said, suppressing his laughter "I promise we will never ever change into pigs. We will always stay by your side!"

A small smile formed on the teary eyed boy's face. "You promise?"

"We promise" all four replied in unison.

With the comforting words from his members sinking in, Taemin slowly realized how irrational he had been, it was just a movie after all, and smiled sheepishly at the others.

 

Huge smiles on their faces, they convinced Taemin to eat with them, swearing never to turn into pigs, Onew muttering something about it 'already being too late anyway' earning himself a scowl from Key and an elbow from Minho. Then they all burst into laughter.

 

Taemin loved these moments, his heart brimming with happiness and love for his hyungs.

It was moments like these that gave him the strength to get up every day and work as hard as he could, for his SHINee family.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt:  
> \- Taemin worrying that his hyungs will also turn into pigs after watching spirited away (studio ghibli film).


End file.
